


Mochi

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [21]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: Requested on tumblr "they didn't have strawberries and cream, is strawberry okay?" for pregnant Kaider
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Series: Future Family Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Mochi

“Kai. Kai. Kai, wake _up_.” Cinder prodded her husband with her metal hand, hoping the cold of it would wake him up. And it did, as he rolled over with a groan. 

“Are you in labor?” He mumbled into his pillow. Cinder rubbed her swollen stomach thoughtfully.

“No. I’m just hungry.”

Kai lifted his head up, eyes bleary in the outside light shining through their windows. “Cinder, you are the love and light of my life, and I would do anything for you, but please, can we go to bed? It’s two in the morning and we have a call in three hours.”

“So, you would do anything for me… except get me food?” She said playfully, poking him again. 

“Fine. What do you want?” Cinder grinned happily at her win. She was eight months pregnant, and just getting out of bed was an issue. Which sucked, because she was _always hungry_.

“There was this vendor I saw last time we were out, on Siberia street, and they had these giant strawberry mochi things that were full of whipped cream and-”

“I am not leaving this palace to get you a snack, Cinder.” Kai sighed. “They probably aren’t even open.”

“Please?” Cinder nuzzled her husband, looking up at him pitifully. “I’m so hungry, Kai.”

Kai hung his head in defeat. “Alright.”

Cinder smiled and kissed him happily. Kai pulled away and got dressed, hardly even bothering to brush his hair. He kissed her one last time, and then he was gone.

And since it was two a.m., and the baby wasn’t kicking her insides around for once, Cinder went to sleep.

~~~~

“I’m back.” Kai pushed the door of their suite open, and Cinder sat up in bed, already reaching for the package he held.

“Thank the stars, I’m _starving_.” She opened up the box and reached inside, grabbing the dessert and nearly shoving it in her mouth. She only remembered at the last second how sticky mochi was, and settled for taking a large bite instead.

The first bite was when she noticed something was wrong. The filling- strawberry. Not cream. Mochi still half-hanging from her mouth, she turned to glare at Kai.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t find the vendor, and after that I could only find strawberry. No strawberries and cream. Is it okay?” He said.

When her glare didn’t let up, he just sighed. “Not okay.” 

But Cinder just rolled her eyes and gestured for him to come closer. Swallowing her bite, she turned to her husband.

“It’s okay, Kai. These are just fine.”

“Really?”

She tugged him closer and kissed him. “These are perfect. And I plan to devour them so fast I can’t even taste them, anyway.”

He laughed at that, and Cinder snickered with him. “I’m not joking, babe. You should look away; this isn’t gonna be pretty.”

She took another bite. “But I think I might share with you.” She passed one of the un-bitten mochis to her husband. 

“Thank you.”

Kai pressed another kiss to her cheek. “Anything for you.” And then he kissed her giant belly through her night shirt. “And, anything for you, too, baby girl.”

Cinder took another bite of mochi and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
